A New Life
by Yukki Belmont
Summary: Yukkie was beaten all her life by her step-father, now that she is pregnant with twins she wants to get as far away from him as possible. But what she doesn't know is that someone heard her secret wish and will be doing just that.


A Labyrinth Fanfic:

Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO THE MOVIE, BOOKS, OR MANGA OF THE LABYRINTH! Also, maybe you guys can help me name the fanfic...?

A girl with long silver hair sits in a corner of the doctor's office and hugs her slim knees as she cries. The doctor comes in with a small stack of papers, "if you don't want to keep them it is too late to have an abortion, but you can set them up for adoption after you give birth. The paperwork won't be final till you do give birth." She says as she kneels in front of the girl. The girl looks up at the doctor and sniffles, "tha… that's not it…. If my step-dad finds out I'm dead." She murmurs as she hugs her knees closer to protect her abdomen. The doctor gives a strange look, "why would he try to do that? Is he abusive toward you?" she asks as there is a knock at the door, "doctor Karen, yukkie's step father is here for her." A small female voice says in fear. Yukkie squeaks and murmurs something under her breath as the doctor stands, "stay here, I will protect you and you can stay at my place tonight. Ok yukkie?" she says with a smile. The girl nods her head and sniffles before going into the doctor's adjoining office to hide. The doctor leaves the room and shuts the door behind her.

The doctor walks into the waiting room and a man pulls her to the side, "so what is wrong with yukkie? Is she sick?" the man asks as anger shows in his eyes, the doctor nods her head, "she is very sick and I sent her to a hospital to get re-evaluated. They will take good care of her there. And she agreed to go." She answered the step-dad. He growls barely auditable, "which hospital?" he asks the doctor shakes her head, I promised not to tell anyone." She says as the man grabs her violently and pins her against the wall, a police officer walks foreword and places a hand on the man's shoulder, signaling that that is enough. The man lets go and leaves the small town clinic.

Meanwhile:

In the doctor's office the girl hides under the desk, "why does she want to help me….." the girl murmurs as tears slide down her cheeks. While she wipes her face she hears scuttling sounds and squeak in fear. The scuttling sound continues as the room grows dark, she peaks around the desk and tries to look around for the source of the noise but it is too dark. Yukkie climbs out of her hiding place and screams as something runs over her foot. She twists around in a circle as the sounds multiply while the wind starts to blow harder against the window. Her breathing starts to get faster and panicky as she tries to figure out what is going on. She turns away from the window just as it is blown open, the wind blows so hard through the opening that it knocks her foreword into something solid but feels soft and silky to the touch. She feels arms wrap around her in a comforting gesture which makes her look up. Her eyes widen as she sees wild hair and mismatching eyes, "who...?" she murmurs as the man smiles, "my name is Jareth, and I am the goblin king that you wished to." He says as Yukkie's eyes widen before she faints in his arms.

He smiles then turns as the door to the office opens and Doctor Karen walks in. She looks up and smiles, "so, you did come. I was very skeptical." She says as she looks at Yukkie's unconscious form in Jareth's arms. He nods his head, "I have been watching her family for quite some time now. Did you know that her mother wished her away when she was a child but ran the labyrinth to get her back? But only because her new husband asked her to." He explains, "It's such a shame, but I will take good care of her. The labyrinth already likes her; let's just hope she'll want to stay." He murmurs as the doctor nods her head and smiles.

"I am glad that you heard her wish, but please take good care of her. She is pregnant with twins….. And I can only hold off her step-father for so long." Karen says as she watches the goblin.

"What's said is said, I'll take her away from here." He says before he and yukkie disappear in a shower of overly sparkly glitter.

Please comment what you guys think. It's the first time I did a fanfic….. But I do except criticism!


End file.
